This Day
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [Kyuhae/ Haekyu] [HappyHaeDay] Two-Shots maybe )


Title: This Day

Pairing: Kyuhyun/ Donghae

Rated: G

Warning: HaeKyu, once again HaeKyu ^^

Disclaimer: Nothing but the story line

/part 1/

Tidak ada reminder, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin lupa hari ini ada moment yang perlu dirayakan. Ia mencoba untuk lupa, tapi lupa bukanlah perkara mudah. Lupa butuh energi dan pengalihan lebih. Sepanjang hari mencoba fokus pada pekerjaan hanya berakhir sama. Ia hanya memanipulasi pikirannya sendiri agar lupa. Tapi sekali lagi, lupa ternyata bukan perkara mudah.

Kyuhyun melirik jam mejanya. Empat puluh dua menit sebelum tengah malam. Ia berharap bisa melewatinya dengan lupa. Setelah itu, tanggal akan bertambah, hari akan bergeser, dan ia tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan hari ini.

Tapi empat puluh dua menit seperti berjalan lambat. Sangat lambat. Angka pada jam digital tidak berubah, seperti mati. Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya dan mencoba sekali lagi untuk lupa. Paling tidak berpura-pura untuk itu. Sekali mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai menekan acak tombol remote TV yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak benar benar memperhatikan.

Sampai, entah karena alam ikut campur atau sekedar kebetulan tanpa arti, lagu yang pernah Donghae tuliskan untuknya muncul di layar. Kyuhyun berhenti bernafas. Kedua matanya terpaku dan dadanya seketika berat. Ada sesuatu di dalam liriknya yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali hancur berkeping keping.

Kenapa harus malam ini? Kenapa harus di menit menit yang lambat ini?

Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan diri. Meyakinkan bahwa keadaan sudah lain sekarang. Donghae dan dirinya, meskipun sulit hanya menjadi sebatas teman, tetap bukan lagi...kekasih. Berat untuknya, tapi Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan. Ia tidak menyesali keputusannya. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali pada sebuah perpisahan saat dihadapkan pada kecurangan.

Meskipun luar biasa sakit dan hancur dan seolah kehilangan arah, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, di ujung logikanya yang paling rasional, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa cinta memang keabsurban yang tidak bisa dihindari. Datang kapan saja pada siapa saja. Bahkan bagi seorang Lee Donghae yang seolah jauh dari keabsurban itu, ternyata, pada akhirnya, membuktikan ia hanya manusia biasa. Donghae tidak kebal pada kecurangan.

Kyuhyun mematikan TV nya. Tangannya bersimpuh diatas selimut lemah. Tidak ada gunanya melarutkan diri dan perasannya pada sebuah lagu. Dulu memang itu untuknya. Donghaepun mungkin tetap ingin Kyuhyun yang memilikinya. Tapi cukup. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sampai disini saja. Dan kamarnya menjadi redup. Sunyi.

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan masa lalu dalam ingtannya. Ia tidak ingin terjebak untuk kesekian kali pada _kenapa Donghae? kenapa harus dirinya? Andai ia tidak bertemu Donghae, andai ia tidak mempercayainya _dan segala _ke-andai-an_ yan lain.

Tapi lupa bukan perkara yang mudah.

Kyuhyun melihat lagi jam mejanya, 11.35 pm. Dua puluh lima menit sebelum tengah malam. Dan setelahnya, ia akan terbebas dari beban hari ini. Hari yang ditahun tahun sebelumnya selalu ada selebrasi. Selalu ada kejutan dan selalu ada moment untuk diabadikan.

Kyuhyun memgingat semua dan setiap detailnya. Ia ingat bagaimana Donghae selalu memintanya mengucapkan dn menuliskan selamat ulang tahun di halaman akunnya, yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lakukan. Entah hal itu melegakan atau menyesalkan baginya kini.

Kyuhyun memandangi ponselnya. Ia tidak yakin apa yamg akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Menulis sesuatu di _wall_-nya, atau mengirimkan ucapan lewat pesan. Kyuhyun menggeleng, seolah ia sedang berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya dulu, sekarangpun tidak. Apalagi sekarang, setelah semuanya dengan tiba tiba dan tidak adil menyakiti sekaligus memaksanya mengerti.

Tapi tangannya meraihnya juga. Layar ponsel kini menyala. Sembari tetap meyakinkan dirinya ia hanya ingin tahu, berapa banyak tweet yang ber-_hashtag_ HappyDonghaeDay.

Dan jika jarinya ternyata menelusuri lebih banyak photo perayaan Donghae hari ini, itu karena tautan yang memudahkan segala akses untuk keingintahuannya. Kyuhyun masih saja berkilah.

Donghae bersenang senang. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan photo photo di akunnya. Hal itu membuatnya sakit, dan ia sudah mengetahuinya. Mungkin cemburu, meskipun dirinya sudah tidak berhak. Mungkin tidak adil, karena kesenangan itu diatas rasa sakitnya. Tapi mau seperti apa. Hari ini adalah hari nya, miliknya, milik Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menuntutnya dan dunia untuk memahami perasannya.

Ia putuskan untuk meletakkan ponselnya. Menarik selimutnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Ia sudah melupakan. Ia sudah berjanji untuk _move on_. Ia sudah membatasi hubungannya dengan Donghae hanya sebatas teman. _Juat friend is enough_. Segala permintaan maaf dan penyesalan Donghae ia terima, tapi batasan itu sudah jelas baginya. Keinginan Donghae untuk berubah dan kembali padanya tidak bisa ia penuhi. Ia ingin percaya tpi rasanya begitu sulit.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ia hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit lagi melewati hari ini. Ia tidak akan risau lagi tentang kenangan hari ini, tidak perlu lagi berpikir mengucapkan selamat untuk Donghae, apalagi merayakan bersamanya. Tidak ada kado dan semua yang pernah terlewati harusnya bisa lewat begitu saja.

_Rrrrr... Rrrrr... Rrrrr..._

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun terhenyak. Nama Donghae terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia tidak yakin untuk menjawab panggilannya atau tidak. Ia menunggu Donghae mengakhiri panggilannya, tapi ia juga berharap ponselnya bergetar sedikit lebih lama sebelum Kyuhyun memutuskan hal yang benar.

Di setiap getaran ponselnya adalah pertanyaan yang meruntuhkan keyakinannya. Benarkah selama ini dirinya telah benar benar melepaskan Donghae dan masa lalu mereka?

Di setiap getaran ponselnya adalah harapan yang selama ini tidak berani ia munculkan. Benarkah Donghae menyesal dan ingin memperbaikinya?

Halo...

_Hyun? Syukurlah... Kau belum tidur kan? Aku harap aku tidak membangunkanmu_

Tidak, aku belum tidur

_Iya, syukurlah... Erm... kau di apartemen kan? Aku, boleh aku kesana malam ini? Tapi tidak masalah jika ... kau tahu, jika aku tidak mengganggumu dan..._

Boleh

_Hah? A...apa?_

Kau boleh kesini

_Oh, baiklah... aku akan tiba disana secepatnya._

Kyuhyun seperti baru tersadar dari sihir yang membodohkan pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Donghae meneleponnya. Ia memandangi ponsel di tangannya dan berharap semua hanya imajinasinya saja. Berharap ia hanya terperangkap dalam ilusi.

Tapi...

Suara ketukan pintu itu nyata.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya. Ia mngambil nafas dalam, meyakinkan dirinya, sekali lagi, bahwa ini nyata, dan yang terjadi setelah ini adalah keputusan besar dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintunya. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang kekasih-yang kini hanya sebagai temannya- tersenyum manis. Kedua tangannya membawa kotak yang Kyuhyun tahu persis itu adalah Strawberry Short Cake kesukaan Donghae. Kue favorit disetiap hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hyunnie, aku ingin merayakan hari ini bersamamu. Berdua seperti yang sudah sudah. Aku berharap, mungkin terlalu berharap, kita masih seperti kita setahun lalu. Tapi jika berlebihan, jika memang harus sebatas... teman...aku...

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya. Mencium Donghae di bibirnya yang dingin karena malam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyung"

Donghae tertegun, mungkin karena Kyuhyun menciumnya tiba-tiba, mungkin juga karena Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Hal yang tidak ia dapati sejak ia menyakiti hatinya. Dan dari kedua matanya yang teduh Donghae tahu Kyuhyun telah membuka kesempatan kedua untuknya. Kesempatan yang tidak akan pernah ia khianati demi keindahan fana apapun di dunia ini. Hadiah terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

[a/n: naughty readers, rated M next chapt. Hahaha. #HappyHaeDay everyone!]


End file.
